iMiss You
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Takes place after the episode of Sam & Cat in which Jade and Freddie show up. Sam misses Carly, and calls her in Italy. A little angsty but fluffy.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of **__iCarly __**and **__Sam & Cat__** do not belong to me. I got this idea out of nowhere. My internet's not working, been reading and writing a lot. So if you are following me, you might get notifs for my other fics. When they're posted, and a chapter update too. Sam really misses Carly while she's in Italy. She and Jade hooked up while she was in town, too. This takes place after that episode of **__Sam & Cat__**. On with the Cam!**_

iMiss You

By Julia

I put down the remote as I lounged on the couch. I was thinking about my ex-girlfriend Carly Shay. It was because of her, that I was out of the closet. I had hated to break up with her, but she'd gone to Italy for school for a year. She was actually staying with her dad. I know that's why she'd had to go. That's why we'd gone with taking a break till she got back. I had moved in with this crazy girl, Cat Valentine. She and I had sort of crossed paths before. Her friend had been Carly's boyfriend's girlfriend too. That's when she and I had hooked up, too. Not gonna lie, that was pretty awesome. Right now, Carly was on my mind because I'd just seen Freddie Benson, a friend of ours.

Well, more hers than mine. And since my roommate Cat and I were fighting, I was getting along with her friend Jade. And we totally had sex. I wasn't planning on it. It just kind of happened. It got to Cat that we were hanging though, so that was a plus. In return she'd asked Freddie to come to LA 'cause she thought it would bug me. Ha. Right. Fredwad is incredibly boring and I could care less who he hangs out with. And it was kind of hilarious, since it's so obvious I'm gay. I haven't told Cat about me having dated Carly, but I'm not sure Cat even knows that I'm gay. I don't really know what to make of her most of the time. She never remembers my name, for instance. And her Nona is….. there aren't words for what she is. I'm not a fan. But then again, I'm not a fan of most people. They bore me. I changed the channel. It was one of my and Carls' favorite shows. I was almost to the crying stage. That wasn't good. I almost never cried. It was just…. I didn't like to let those things out. I reached out and picked up a piece of chicken. And in my mind's eye I could see Carls' smile.

That's when Cat walked in. I liked the girl, but sometimes she made me crazy. I do online school, mostly because I've been in and out of juvie my whole life, and it was just easier. Schools aren't good with me. They tend to throw me out and or threaten to. I ignored her still eating the chicken. I had a very big bucket. Mama loves her chicken. Especially fried. I took a large bite and changed the channel. So I didn't have to think about Carly. Like that was going to stop. I sighed. Oh shit. That was out loud. Cat was gonna ask….. I didn't want to talk about it. And she's one of those 'talk about things' kind of girl. I didn't have the energy for this. Talking about it. Then it would lead to the fact that Jade and I had fucked. I didn't really know why, and she was supposedly still seeing this Beck guy. I had never really talked to him, but he seemed really cool. We'd decided not to talk about it again. But she was cool and I still considered her a friend. I like Cat and all, but she makes me wonder how someone so stupid could exist. I mean, I think even Gibby is smarter than her. And that's saying something. I kept my attention on the tv, trying to focus on that instead of Cat. She was babbling about something.

Finally I turned to look at her. She was talking about something so very stupid. "What are you blathering on about?" I asked, confused. She tended to talk about a lot of things that I really didn't care about. I tend not to be as girly as Cat is. But I'm not as girly as most girls are. I really hoped that she hadn't heard what I'd said about Carly. I didn't want to have to explain it. I hoped that she would just answer my question and move on.

Cat looked at me. She was putting away groceries. She said, "We have to babysit some new kids tomorrow." Cat has this weird high voice. It's really kind of annoying. I don't know where it comes from. I kept my eyes on her. She wasn't done talking I was sure. "They are going to be here at noon. We have to watch them till eight." That was a long time. I didn't want to watch kids for eight hours. I actually had some homework for my online school. I'd never get it done if we were babysitting. I was about to protest when she kept talking. "You can't get out of it. I know that you're going to try."

That was definitely true. I didn't know how Cat would stop me if I did try, but I know that she would try. I got up and walked to the kitchen island. I folded my arms. I was busy trying to think of a way to get out of it. I was also trying to decide if I should call Carly. I really missed her. We had to talk about us. I hadn't slept with anyone other than Jade, but I could have I guess. I wasn't sure what I would say to her when I called her. It was best that I got the right words. "I am not babysitting for 8 hours tomorrow." I told her. I didn't really mind babysitting too much, but I didn't want to do it. I took some of the cookies out of the bag and bit into one. I was a big fan of food. Any kind of food. Especially if it was bad for you. I looked at Cat. "I'll do it for half that time. I have homework to do. I also have to get in touch with someone." That was true too. I ignored the look on Cat's face. She was about to start lecturing. I didn't want to hear it. Not that I really would. I went to our bedroom. My half was looking messy and like a boy's room. I wasn't kidding about not being girly. I sat down on my bed, pulling out my phone. I pulled up my contacts and stared at Carly's name. I hadn't called her in awhile.

I dialed, hoping that it wasn't too late in Italy. I had no idea what the time difference was. So I hoped that I wasn't going to wake her up. I waited while it rang, hoping that she'd pick up. I didn't know what I would say. What were the right words? It had been awhile since we'd talked. And this was about us. That had been awhile, too. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell her that I still loved her. I did. I loved her more than I had ever loved anyone. I could see us getting married one day. And I never thought I'd get married ever. That's when I heard Carly's voice saying hello in a tired voice. "Carls?" I asked, hoping I hadn't woken her. I would feel bad about that. I did hope that she wouldn't be upset that I had called. I murmured, "It's Sam. I…. I really miss you. I don't know if you miss me but I miss you." I really hoped that she did miss me. The best sex I'd ever had had been with her. I couldn't imagine going the rest of my life without sex with her. It was so mind blowing. I tucked some of my blonde hair behind my ear. "I hope you still love me, because I still love you." I hoped she did.

"Sam?" I almost melted at the sound of her voice. She hadn't said my name in a really long time. I had to admit, I loved hearing it. "You're calling? I haven't heard from you in a long time. How can you expect me to still love you? I know we were always saying that we were taking a break, but it was a break up." Carly's voice sounded incredulous. I don't know that I blamed her. Although, she'd gone to Italy. I don't know how we could have stayed together. "I… I don't know how we can fix this. I'm still in Italy and you're in LA." Carly even sounded like she was angry. That was bad.

I listened to her, hoping that I could make sense of what I was feeling. It was hard to make sense of all of this. It wasn't often that I was having things to think about like that. I knew all of that was still true. "I know you're still in Italy. I…. I love you so much, Carly. I miss you. I know that we broke up. I'm sorry about that. You have no idea how much I regret that. It's just not the same without you." I told her. It was true. I wished that I could take it back. I even wished I could take back sleeping with Jade. And it had been great. Lots better than I thought it'd be. But if I'd been with Carly when it wouldn't have happened. I was _really_ nervous. Carly was the only girl to ever do that to me.

There was a long pause. It sounded like she was thinking of how to let me down. It would be easy, of course. Carly wasn't a mean person. She finally said, "Why would you think we can fix this? You are still in LA. I'm in Italy. We agreed that a long distance relationship was a bad idea. It's too hard. We'll never see each other. Even with all of the technology, it hasn't made long distance relationships any easier." Carly sounded like she was crying, and I hated to hear that. I always wanted to kiss the tears off her face. And I couldn't do that right now.

I didn't know what to say to any of that. It was all true. We were still in the same situation. All I knew was that I didn't want to be without her anymore. It was hard to not have her in my life. I didn't even know what I was without her. I was just some punk kid. Not that I wasn't when I was with her. I wondered how to convince her of that. "I know it doesn't. But I still love you, Carls. I don't know that I'll ever stop loving you. You know that we belong together. I don't know how we'll do it but we can work this out. I know we can."

After a long pause, Carly finally spoke up. "I still love you, too, Sam. I've missed you a lot since I've been here. I never thought I could miss you so much." I felt a rush of love at those words. She would always be my first love. Maybe my only love. I know that no one ends up with their high school love. I know that. Carly took a deep breath and kept talking. "I just don't know if this was a good idea. We are too young for this. We shouldn't be tied down so young. This time we've been apart is good for us." None of this sounded like Carly. It all sounded like something her dad would say. I had never heard her say that kind of thing. I hadn't been able to get her to relax about being committed. I had been the one who needed the time to get adjusted. "I know that I was the one who was into being committed before, but I think that we just need a break." It was hard to hear those words, and I had to work to keep my eyes dry. It was hard. I didn't know if she was right. We'd been doing the apart thing for awhile now. It had been nearly a year. I didn't think that I could do it anymore. Carly was quiet on the other end, and I knew that she was waiting for me to speak. I wasn't sure what to say. I was thinking fast, it was hard for me to do. I didn't often think, unless it was about Carly.

"Carls, that sounds like your dad talking." I said. I knew I was right. It didn't sound like her at all. But I supposed that I couldn't blame her. She was off in Italy, and I bet there were tons of hot Italian girls around. I was sure she'd been with one or two. Maybe even a boy. I didn't have any use for them, but that didn't mean that Carly wouldn't. "I don't think that we need a break. That's just going to push us further apart. I don't want that. I don't know how we'll work this out, but we will. I can't imagine life without you, Shay. I want to be with you. I haven't dated anyone else since I've been in LA. I just slept with a girl, but it wasn't serious. I miss you. More than I've ever missed anyone. I'll admit, I _did_ see Freddie and that helped, but you're always on my mind. I hate that you're so far away. I understand why. I do. I just… Carly, I think you're the one for me. I know that it's so totally crazy, because no one marries their high school sweetheart, but I still love you. There has to be a way to fix this. I don't think you can stop thinking about me. Tell me that you don't and we can drop this and not bring it up again."

That gave her pause, I guess, because she was very quiet. I just waited. I knew that she wouldn't hang up. She would never do that to me. Even when we had fights she didn't. Finally I heard her voice say something. "Sam, was that a marriage proposal? You have got to be insane. Why would you do that? I…. I'll always love you, you're my first love, but that is crazy. We're not even together anymore. I…. I'm dating someone right now. I can't get back together with you. Her name is Tiffany." After she said that, I had to work back the urge to vomit. That sounded like one of those vapid cheerleader girls. We had always disliked those girls. I didn't know what to say about that. I barely could contain my hatred. I couldn't believe that she was _really_ dating someone. This was the worst possible outcome. I really wished I could hit the girl with my butter sock. I didn't even know her. I didn't like most people, but that seemed kind of nuts. Then Carly kept talking. "She and I are kind of serious, Sam. She goes to my school here. She was the first girl to talk to me when I got to school here. I was so scared and she came up and offered to show me around. I was really glad that she helped me like that. I never thought I'd make friends that fast. It was great. Two months later we were dating. You would like her, Sam."

That totally killed me. She thought I'd _like_ the girl she was dating? She was nuts. That would _never_ happen. I still loved her and I'd do anything for her. I don't know if that was a good thing. I shouldn't be so ready to get into trouble for her. "I am sure that I wouldn't. She's got my woman." I said, and knew that sounded cheesy and stupid. But I didn't feel that it had been the wrong thing to say. It was right. She had to know all of her options. She had to know that she still had me. "I am not going to stop fighting for you, Shay. I love you, kid." I said. It was true. I had never loved anyone like her. I didn't want her to be with anyone but me. I would bide my time. I had never thought I'd really have her, and I had. Now I had lost her. We never should have broken up. "You can't tell me that you really love this Tiffany girl more than you love me. You don't. You and I are meant to be together. You know it's true. I don't want to even _think_ about a life without you." It was true, and my stomach was full of butterflies at the thought. I had never even thought of not having her as my best friend.

I wasn't even sure if she was still there. Then she erupted. "Sam, you have to let me have my own life. That doesn't mean that you can't be in my life. But you can't expect me to dump my girlfriend for you when you're in LA. She's right here. I am sorry if you're disappointed but we're done. We aren't going to get back together." It felt like a nail in the coffin, and I felt my heart fall to the floor. I didn't know what to say now. I could hear tears in her voice. "I didn't think I could handle hearing her cry. "I have to go right now though. Because talking to you is hurting me. This is just bringing back memories I don't want to think of." That made me feel like shit. I hated that I had hurt her. I mumbled an apology and she hung up. I wished that I could be there to make her feel better. I put down my phone, and looked at it on my bed. It might never light up with a text or a call from Carly ever again. That was a sobering thought. I really didn't know what to do. I needed someone to talk to about this. The thing was I didn't really have anyone to talk to about it. Carly was the one that I talked to about things. I could try Cat, I suppose, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to let her in on this. It was hard enough to talk to her in the first place. She was always so confused about things. I hated talking to her sometimes.

All of this wasn't the ideal situation. I didn't know what to do. I kept staring at my phone, willing it to ring. I knew that it wouldn't happen. I ran my hand through my messy blonde hair. This is when Cat came in our bedroom. I looked up, wondering what she wanted. "What's going on, Cat?" I asked, laying back on the pillows. I was more than a little dejected, and it probably showed. I didn't know what she was going to say, because it was always a surprise with Cat. It was like playing cards in Vegas or something. It was always something you were gambling to get. I crossed my legs and sat Indian style on the bed. I was _so_ not girly. I try to stay away from the word 'butch' though. That word is a little derogatory. I know that I am though. It's okay. I lean back against the headboard as I watched her move about the room. I then dropped my gaze to my lap. I didn't need to hear what she had to say. Probably more about babysitting. I so didn't want to hear it. I just wanted to sit and feel pity for myself. It's all I wanted right that minute. Just to feel how dumb I had been. "Cat, I want to be alone."

"What's wrong, Sam?" Cat finally asked, as I was lying in my despondent pose. Yeah, I know, it's a big word. I learned from Carls. I definitely need her. She makes me smarter. That was all I really needed to know about her. She was the best thing in my life. She was all I was going to need. Ever in my life. What was I going to do without her? I watched Cat as she started to change clothes. "You look sad, Sam. Is something wrong?" She asked, finally turning to face me in her sweats. It was going to be time to eat dinner soon, too. I was looking forward to it.

"I…. how much do you know about me?" I asked. I was trying to assess if she knew I was gay. I highly doubted it, but it didn't hurt to ask. Cat just doesn't pay attention very often. So if she didn't know that was why. I hadn't exactly been hiding it. I didn't think that hiding it was going to help anyone. I had done so after Carly and I had first fooled around, but that hadn't made me feel so great. When I finally came out, it had been the right thing to do. I had been glad to let everyone see me, the real me. "Because there's something about me that I'm not sure that you know."

"That you're a lesbian?" Cat asked, and my eyes widened. That was not what I'd expected her to say. I had been expecting her to say that she didn't know. "Because that's okay with me. I also think it's okay if you and Jade want to date. Now that I'm not mad at you anymore." She clarified. You could have blown me over with a feather. I never would have thought that that would happen. Cat continued to look at me with a 'so what' expression. To say that I was surprised was an understatement. I might be the most surprised I'd ever been.

I looked at her, not really sure what to say. She had _really_ surprised me. "Um, yeah." I finally said. I tucked my hair behind my ear. I also didn't know that. She knew I'd slept with Jade. "I…. how did you know I'd slept with Jade?" I asked, my face coloring despite myself. I didn't get embarrassed like that. It felt weird. I guessed it wasn't so bad though. I don't really mind being embarrassed once in awhile. Cat kept her gaze on me. I really didn't know what to say. I was very curious to see what her answer was. I'd have to be more careful.

Cat shrugged. "I found the dildo that you used." She said, very matter of factly. I turned even redder. I was surprised that she even knew what a dildo was. She was always surprising me. I dropped my hands in my lap. She kept talking. "It's okay if you are, Sam. I still want to be your friend. You can like girls if that's what you like." I was glad that that was her attitude about it. She folded her arms as she looked back at me. "I do have some questions about it though. Like, how did you know you wanted to kiss girls? Was it hard for you to decide?"

Answer her truthfully or not? I trusted Cat, but I didn't know if it was something I wanted to get into. It was all behind me mostly. And talking about it was pointless. I guessed it couldn't hurt to talk about it. Let Cat into my world. I didn't think that it was bad to let her in."Well, I don't really know, Cat. It just kind of happened. I mean… I never really thought about it too much before it happened. It just sort of happened. But after it did, I was…. Well, I was really confused. I didn't really know what I should do. I was torn about whether I should be out or not. So I was in the closet for a long time."

It took her a minute to digest this. Her face was still screwed up in confusion. I suppose that I didn't blame her for being so confused. It had been that way for me, too. I had struggled with it for awhile. She knew about this for ten seconds. "Did you ever date boys? How do you know that you don't like them?" Cat finally asked, after she'd thought for a few moments. She seemed to be really taking this pretty seriously. I just hoped that she wasn't going to ask me about sex. I didn't want to explain that.

"I dated a few guys. But I wasn't into them. I never really even wanted them." I replied. It was true. Boys just didn't float my boat. They never had. They were dirty, smelly, and immature. I had _always_ been into girls. I even used to wear a rainbow bracelet. I get less girly all the time, though, and I don't really wear it anymore. "I thought you already knew, or I would have told you." I told her, my tone more serious than I'd originally intended. But it didn't really matter, I supposed.

The talk was over for now. Cat headed into the kitchen to start cooking. That _was_ one good thing. Cat knew how to cook. I'd be lost without her cooking. Mostly because I don't really now how. I tend to order in a lot. But I'm really a fan of chicken. Really, any kind of meat is amazing and I could eat it forever. I really didn't know what to do about Carly. I could use advice. At least I could bring it up to Cat if I had to. I wasn't sure that I really wanted her advice though. She really didn't know what she was talking about with most things. She's the kind of girl who makes up her own holidays. Not that I don't. Carls and I came up with Halfoween in April. Halfway to Halloween. I don't know. It's just different with Cat. She's just so weird. But, she goes to this weird school here in LA. Some arts thing. Those kids are just strange. I don't know how they can be so weird. I know that Gibby's strange. But they make Gibby look normal. It's okay, though, I don't have to see them, they don't come over very often. I like Jade, though, obviously. She's pretty cool. I would have been friends with her, if I'd gone to school with her. I was going to have to come up with some kind of plan. I couldn't let Carly go like that. Maybe I should go to Italy. I had some money put back. It might be a good idea.

About a week later, I was in Italy. I'd gotten in touch with Spencer, Carly's brother, ahead of time, to ask him where she was living and stuff. Not that I knew my way around Italy. Spencer said that Carly and her dad were living off base, though, which was good. I wouldn't have to deal with the army. I was good with that. I am not good with authority figures. Mostly because I'm not good at staying out of trouble. I've been in juvie a lot. And now that I'm 18, I will probably spend some time in jail. I was busy looking up at the apartment building that Carls and her dad lived in. Go up or don't was the question. I did want to, but I didn't know if right now was good. I wasn't sure if she was home, for one thing. I would have texted if I thought she'd answer. That's when I saw Carly and some tall blonde rounding the corner. I pulled my map up in front of my face, trying to hide. I didn't want her to see me if she was with _Tiffany_. The girl's long blonde hair was _really_ curly, like mine, and she wasn't overly feminine either, despite her name. She reminded me of me, actually. That spoke a lot to me about what Carls' real feelings were.

I watched them go into this coffee place that was next to Carly's building. They were talking a lot about something. I didn't really know what. Not that I would have, I wasn't close enough to hear. I kept my eyes on them, they got coffee and some kind of pastry thing and got a seat. It was strange to see Carly drinking coffee. Even though we were from Seattle, we drank smoothies, not coffee. Not often, anyway. I was curious if this girl had gotten _my_ Carly to drink coffee. I looked over the top of my map, just in case Carly looked outside, I didn't want her to see me. She didn't…. well, she didn't exactly look happy. I couldn't really decide if she was or not. But if I had to place a bet I'd go with no. She looked lost in thought while the girl was talking. I wondered if it was me that she was thinking about so hard. I was sure that she was. Especially since she'd just heard from me. I made Spencer promise not to tell her that I was coming. If she knew, then she could arrange not to talk to me. I didn't want that to happen. So the best way was to do it as a surprise. I hadn't exactly thought that far ahead as to what I was going to say. I was more of an in the moment kind of girl. It was better that way, at least to me. I was more able to come up with better arguments. I didn't want to plan too much.

Then there was should I say anything while she was with _Tiffany_? I wasn't sure. I wanted to talk with the girl, see what Carly said, but at the same time I didn't. I wasn't sure if that wasn't a dick move though. I was sure that it was. Carly would hate that. So, it was going to have to be after the girl went home. I wondered if they'd had sex yet. Carly and I had had sex first. Before we started dating. That was _why_ we'd ended up dating. I was sure they hadn't. If we hadn't had sex when we were drunk, then I think we would have waited awhile to sleep together. I would have been down but I was sure that Carly would have wanted to wait. She was just that type of girl. Not that there was anything wrong with that. There wasn't. I just wasn't that kind of girl. Although, I'd never had sex with a guy. Never wanted to. It held no interest for me. I didn't really know if I'd ever even _thought_ about it. Probably not. I was in luck when the chick got up and walked outside the café, and headed down the street. I had my chance. It was on public grounds, too. She couldn't make a scene.

When I got up to her table, she looked up in shock. I didn't really know what to say, as I stood there. "Hi." I finally said, being a little shifty as I tried to hide my nervousness. I didn't want her to know that I was nervous. "I… I had to come and see you. I….. I didn't want you to try and get out of talking to me." I said. I didn't know if I wanted to hear the reason why she would have. She was glaring at me right now. I don't know that I blamed her for being angry at me. We had broken up awhile ago. I was nuts. This could end two ways, and I knew it could be bad.

"Are you insane, Sam?" Carly asked. She folded her arms tight as she looked back at me. I really wished I could change things. She was rolling her eyes, and I wondered how this was going to go. I didn't know what was going to happen and that was hard. I wanted to be able to predict. Carly was shooting daggers into me with her eyes. She is the angriest I'd ever see her. But she also looks beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful I'd ever seen her. I was shaking like a leaf. "You…. _why_ are you here, Sam? I don't know why you think that you need to be here. We aren't going to get back together."

"I'm not insane, Carly." I told her. It was true. I wasn't. I just wanted her back. I didn't know how to make her believe that. I wasn't really sure how to start with what I had to say. I folded my hands on the table in front of me. I lifted my eyes to hers, meeting them head on. I wanted her to know that I was completely serious. "Carls, I know that we broke up a long time ago. I know that. But I haven't stopped thinking about you since. We… we have to get back together. We have to work this out. I don't know if we can really solve this, but Carls, we have to." I couldn't imagine life without her. It was just agonizing. Then it suddenly dawned on me. I should ask her to marry me. I don't know why that would solve things, but I knew it was the right thing. I'd been planning on asking her anyway. I just hadn't gotten around to it yet. I didn't have the ring, it was at home in my underwear drawer. I didn't know how she'd react but I knew it was the right thing. I got down on my knee in front of her, taking one of her hands as her eyes widened. "Carly Shay, I love you and I always will. Will you marry me? I want you forever."

Carly didn't pull away, but she looked _really_ confused. She looked torn about what to do. Carly's eyes filled with tears, too. She was shaking her head, and I hoped that meant that she was bemused at me and not that she was going to say no. I didn't want that. I wanted her to say yes. She dashed some tears off her face. She looked away from me, and I really hoped that she wasn't about to say no. She counted to ten under her breath, and I waited. This wasn't looking good for me, I had to admit. I was getting nervous. Even more so than I was before. "Why would you think that this is a good idea? We've been broken up for nearly a year. Why should we get married? You are insane. This is the worst idea you've ever come up with. Why is getting married your 'good' plan?" She sounded incredulous. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. It _was_ the right idea. I knew it. I didn't know how this was going to end up where I wanted it to go. She seemed pretty certain that it was wrong. "Sam, I love you. I really do. But…" Her tears began to fall some more. "I just… we haven't been together for a long time. How do you think this is right?" She asked, sounding incredibly hurt. I felt bad about that. About hurting her like that.

Okay. That stung a little. I didn't think I could lie about that. But I wasn't giving up. No way no how. "Look, I know that it doesn't _seem _like it…. but I think it's the best thing for us. I know that it is. If we're engaged, then we know that we're meant to be and the relationship will go fine." That's when I stopped, though, thinking. "Carls…. If we eloped, we'd have to live together. You could _so_ come to LA." That sounded half baked, but I really thought it was good. We could really work it out. I did online school, Carly could too. I couldn't abandon Cat with the babysitting. "I'd move here but I can't abandon my roommate. We babysit together." I took her hands in mine, holding them tightly as I climbed onto my chair. I kept my eyes on hers, right dead on. "Carly, I'm not gonna lie, this sounds _insane_. I know that. But, we can make it work. I _know_ we can. You still love me, Carls, I know you do. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ever. And you know it's the same for you. Let's do this, Carls. We can really do this."

Her eyes started to light up. I knew that I had her. "But… no eloping. I'll move in with you, but we wait on the eloping. A long engagement is the best idea." Carly was crying, but a huge smile had covered her face. I grinned, too. "I love you, Sam Puckett." She told me, and then our lips met in a steamy kiss. My hands went up into her hair, and tugged a little. She bit my lip when I did so. I moaned into her mouth. She whispered in my ear, "I have an empty place, and we could fuck up there." Carly was really surprising me. I would _love_ to have sex with her there.

"Oh, Carls….." I murmur, and pull her out of her chair. How lucky was I? I pulled her close, my arms around her waist. She was my amazing Carly. I couldn't believe that this was _really_ happening. I stood with her, and we left the café and headed to her apartment. I was on fire, I was getting wetter by the minute. It… I couldn't help it, Carly just _did_ that to me. I hoped she was prepared, for it to be safe. Dildos could use condoms, too, really. If we used one, that is. When she let us in, I closed the door behind us and pushed her up against it and kissed her passionately. A moan escaped us both.

I gathered up the material on Carly's skirt and pushed it up. I ran my hand along on the outside of her underwear, hard. Carly was already feeling pretty wet through her panties. My fingers slipped along the wetness of her panties easily. Then we stopped long enough to pull off our shirts and toss them to the floor. Then I resumed kissing her, nudging apart her legs with my knees. I pressed my knee to her sex, and Carly cried out. I kissed her neck, hoping that her dad was nowhere near the place, and wouldn't be for awhile. Sex on the entryway floor is actually _really_ fucking hot. I unhooked her bra, and pulled it off her, tossing it to the floor. Then I closed my mouth on her left breast, while my knee stayed up close against her sex. I even moved it some more, and Carly let out a _long_ moan. Grinning mischievously, I sucked hard on the nipple, letting it get caught in my teeth. I was sure that I'd soaked my men's boxer briefs. I wanted to make sure that I drove her wild. She seemed to be enjoying herself. "Mmm… Carls."

Finding a naked Carly in front of me was great. I turned us, laying her down on the cold floor. She gasped at the cold, cool, contact. I lifted her legs, so they were lying on my back. I was now faced with Carls' wet and aching pussy. I licked my lips and lowered myself to her, sucking and licking slowly. I licked and sucked her wet folds, but not that getting harder knob that was her clit. I wanted to tease her a little. And she was writhing on the floor underneath me. She grabbed her own breasts and massaged them as my fingers ran along her legs. Her inner thighs to be exact. She was moaning as I licked and sucked her mound. She tasted amazing as always. I couldn't wait till she came all over my face. I loved that. Finally though, my mouth went to her clit, also her G spot, and sucked, letting it get caught a little in my teeth. That was the right thing to do, Carly came as I sucked and ran my tongue all over her, wanting her to be all clean. She was breathing hard in her post sex glow. I hoped she'd be down for me having a turn. She sat up enough to look at me. I licked some of her come off my lips. "As good as ever, Carls." I told her.

Hands shaking from the aftermath of her orgasm, she flipped us over, pinning me to the floor. I wondered when she'd gotten so strong. She removed the rest of my clothing, easing the cups of my bra off my breasts, then cupping them gently. Pinching my nipples. _Oh shit, that felt good._ "Mmm…." Carly murmured, as she got the rest of my clothes off. She licked her lips as she surveyed my body, naked and my sex glistening with me being wet. She slowly eased a finger inside me, and I groaned out her name. As she moved that _one_ finger _achingly_ slow, she reached up with her other hand and caressed my left breast, cupping it. Her fingers twisted my nipples in her hand. I was on fire, and I wasn't far off from coming in her face. Then she lowered her mouth to my mound, and began to suck. I was going to be exploding on her soon. She seemed to be having the time of her life. I was glad. _Really_ glad. I was moaning underneath her. She moved her tongue and finger at the same time. My hand went up into her hair and pulled as she worked her magic. Soon, I was coming.

Collapsing onto me, Carly said, "We have to talk about what this means. Like, the moving thing." She said. Even though I knew she was serious, I didn't want to at the moment. I just wanted to lie here with her with just fucked hair and glow and be happy. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She laid her arm across my stomach, and her head on my shoulder. I looked back at her. She _did_ look blissed out, like that girl from those _Fifty Shades_ books. I didn't read them because they seemed pointless. At least, to me. I already knew how to drive women wild with my sexual prowess.

"I know we do, babe. Can we just lay here for a few? That was incredibly amazing and I just want to know how lucky I am." I said, running my fingers on Carly's back. She shivered under my touch. It was pure heaven right now. We would figure it all out. You couldn't have sex lie that if there wasn't genuine feeling. We were on our way, I _knew _it. I _finally _had Carly.

_**Author's note: So ya'll, don't get too attached to these updates. I'm still without internet and all I could do was write my fics (I do long hand first, just to be on the safe side) and read. And watch tv. So I had a lot that I was able to get done. Let me know if you liked the fic. I haven't gotten an idea for a Cam oneshot in awhile. XD. That's all folks, as Elmer Fudd says. Let me know what you thought! **_


End file.
